Use Somebody
by p-mary
Summary: 9 de abril, aniversário da Kristen. Para comemorar, ela e seus 3 melhores amigos saem por Vancouver, despistando paparazzis, curiosos e seus próprios sentimentos. É melhor não confiar nas fotos e notícias por aí, pois no showbusiness nada é o que parece..


**NA: Não possuo - infelizmente - nenhum direito sobre as vidinhas românticas de Robert e Kristen, então, essa fanfic tem unicamente o objetivo de entreter os fãs de Robsten. Ela foi feita bem há uns 6 meses atrás, justamente no dia do aniversário da Kris, 9 de abril. So, naquela época Robsten nem tinha saído do armário ainda... Nós, traumadas, ainda estávamos sonhando com o grande dia...**

**Espero que gostem da história!**

**Sinopse: **9 de abril, aniversário da Kristen. Para comemorar, ela e seus três melhores amigos saem pelas ruas de Vancouver, despistando paparazzis, curiosos e seus próprios sentimentos. É melhor não confiar nas fotos e notícias por aí, pois no showbusiness, nada é o que parece...

* * *

Música do POV: Red Morning Light, do Kings Of Leon.

**Nikki POV**

_Será uma grande noite, Nikki_, ela pensou com um tanto de desgosto enquanto procurava alguma coisa sexy e quente para protege-la da temperatura baixíssima de Vancouver.

Era aniversário de Kristen, e todos – na verdade apenas ela, Rob, Kris e Michael – iriam sair para jantar em um lugar qualquer, a fim de comemorar. Isso se os papparazzi resolvessem dar uma folga para eles, é claro.

Aquela atenção toda agradava Nikki, mas tornava tudo o que estava acontecendo muito pior de se esconder. E eles não queriam que seu namoro fosse descoberto. Rob sempre foi muito discreto em relação aos seus sentimentos, e Nikki o respeitava por isso.

Mas a verdade é que seria muito bom se todos soubessem. Acabariam aquelas especulações e teorias ridículas envolvendo seu nome. E talvez - Nikki fez questão de frisar o _talvez_ -, as fãs deixassem ela um pouco em paz e parassem de odiá-la.

Deixando seus pensamentos de lado, ela acabou escolhendo sua roupa. Assim que acabou de se vestir mirou-se no espelho, por um ínfimo segundo se perguntando o que Robert pensaria ao vê-la assim.

_Não seja estúpida, garota. Sobreviva a este jantar e guarde suas fantasias para si mesma_, ela se repreendeu. Era ridículo ter estes pensamentos sobre Rob justamente _agora_, e ela sabia.

_Oh, merda. Robert, é claro!_

Encantada com sua própria beleza na frente do espelho, Nikki quase estava perdendo a hora. Rob deveria está-la esperando. Ou talvez não, levando em conta o quanto aquele homem poderia se demorar em noites como esta. O aniversário de Kristen.

Enquanto pegava sua bolsa e as chaves do carro, Nikki sorriu ao pensar na amiga - _melhor_ amiga, como ela mesma gostava de enfatizar em todas as entrevistas que dava.

Aquela garota tinha sorte. Estava na flor da idade, desfrutando da fama incrível que bateu na sua porta da noite para o dia, e ainda por cima namorava o cara mais incrível que ela já conhecera. Se Nikki não gostasse tanto de sua Kbitch, seria capaz de sentir inveja.

Assim que estacionou na frente do prédio de Rob ele veio em sua direção, mais bem vestido que nas últimas semanas, deixando finalmente em casa a sua toca ridícula.

- Hey, little boy! Vejo que desta vez fui eu a atrasada, desculpe a demora – Nikki foi logo dizendo assim que ele entrou no carro.

- Pff... sou eu o dependente aqui, então não vou reclamar. Não sei o que seria de mim sem a sua carona, Nikki, mais uma vez obrigado. – ele sorriu, fazendo graça do fato de estar sem sua BMW a mais de uma semana. - E prometo que só vou te usar como choffer por mais hoje. Amanhã ela já vai estar de volta do conserto.

- Você sabe que pode me usar o quanto e quando quiser, Rob. – Nikki deixou escapar, sem perceber o duplo sentido de suas palavras. Mas ela se arrependeu na mesma hora, pois a expressão dele passou de divertida para embaraçada, e os dois caíram no silêncio.

_Perfeito, Nikki, agora ficou esse maldito clima entre vocês. Parabéns, bitch._

- Humm... um pouco de música até lá? – ela propôs, ligando o rádio e curtindo o ritmo contagiante de uma música já conhecida do Kings of Leon.

- And I said nah nah hey hey … Another dirty bird ain't giving out a taste… - Rob ia cantando com sua voz rouca no ritmo da música e sorrindo, deixando claro que tudo estava bem de novo.

Assim que a última nota de Red Morning Light soou, eles chegaram ao restaurante. Kristen e Michael já estavam lá esperando por eles. Bem como alguns paparazzi horrorosos, loucos para algum flagrante comprometedor entre ela e Robert.

_Não esta noite_, Nikki pensou.

- Vamos? – Rob perguntou ao seu lado, incomodado com o alvoroço do lado de fora do carro, com as pessoas os chamando para fotos.

Pondo no rosto o melhor sorriso que conseguia, ela concordou com um gesto de cabeça. _Apenas mais uma noite. Por Kris_.

E os dois saíram do carro.

* * *

Música do POV: Molly's Chambers, do Kings of Leon.

**Kristen POV**

_~ uma hora antes ~_

.

_Dezenove anos._

Sentindo a água quente escorrer por seu corpo, Kristen sorria com a lembrança de seu último aniversário, durante as gravações de Twilight no Oregon.

Naquele dia ela passou o maior tempo possível filmando, enfim fazendo valer o título de 'maior de idade' e trabalhando duro. Todos ficaram realmente impressionados com a sua dedicação.

Hoje, ela simplesmente não foi trabalhar. Digam o que quiser - que a fama lhe subiu à cabeça ou que ela era mais uma adolescente rebelde -, para Kristen não fazia diferença.

Esta seria a última noite de aparências em sua vida. Nunca mais ela teria que agir daquela forma ao lado de Rob, sorrindo para as fãs descontroladas como se tudo estivesse às mil maravilhas. Foda-se.

Enquanto procurava seu tubinho preto no guarda-roupa, ela ouviu o som familiar de seu celular avisando que havia uma nova mensagem. Quando pegou o aparelho, só havia uma palavra na tela:

_Pronta ?_

Kristen sorriu abertamente, sabendo que deveria estar parecendo uma adolescente boba e apaixonada. Mas como ela sabia que isso era verdade, não se importou. Digitou uma resposta rápida e enviou, voltando sua atenção para sua roupa.

Daqui a alguns minutos Michael chegaria para buscá-la, e ela sabia o quanto ele ficava irritado quando ela se atrasava. E o quanto _ela_ se irritava quando ele ficava assim, também.

Só que nada estragaria esta noite. Hoje ela seria apenas uma adolescente normal saindo com seus melhores amigos para comemorar seu aniversário. Não que _ele_ estivesse apenas no quesito de 'melhor amigo', mas...

Uma buzina abafada tirou Kristen de seus devaneios, fazendo ela correr para checar seu visual no espelho. Seu vestido era curto, sexy e marcava bem suas curvas. E pensar na sua lingerie igualmente preta a fez sorrir, imaginando como e com quem seria seu final de noite. Perfeito.

- Olá, Mike – Kris cumprimentou assim que sentou em seu lugar no carro. Ela notou que ele ficara meio que hipnotizado com seu vestido, e tentou, sem jeito, tirá-lo daquela fantasia.

- Hey, baby. Pronta pra arrasar hoje? – ele fez o melhor que pôde para parecer animado, e ela percebeu.

- Humm... pronta. – Kris fez uma careta, contradizendo suas palavras.

Ele sorriu.

- Acho que não há muitas alternativas, baby. E ah, tem um grupo de papparazzi nos seguindo, espero que não se importe.

_Ah, maravilha_, ela pensou com raiva. _Começou cedo._

- Malditos – rosnou. – A sorte deles é que nada estraga minha noite, se não eles iriam ver o que é uma garota de dezenove anos furiosa em seu aniversário.

- Se acalma, Kristen, vai dar tudo certo. Sempre deu, não é? Apenas divirta-se e esquece o resto. – Michael disse, pegando em sua mão.

- Tem razão, Mike. A propósito, muito obrigada por estar aqui, sabe... hoje. – ela nunca fora muito boa em agradecimentos.

Michael apenas acenou com a cabeça e entrou na rua do restaurante, onde não havia nem sinal do carro de Nikki. Mas Kristen não estava com pressa.

Iria apenas desfrutar da noite.

* * *

Música do POV: Sex On Fire, do Kings Of Leon

**Robert POV**

- Rob! Rob!

- Nikki! Vocês estão saindo? Estão namorando?

- Olhe aqui, Robert, por favor!

- Sorria para nós, Nikki!

_Inferno. Só poderia ser._ Robert pensou, cansado, enquanto os flashes pipocavam a sua volta. Será que até naquele jantar a sua maldita fama o acompanharia?

E para piorar tudo, Nikki se enganchou em seu braço, enfurecendo os fotógrafos ao redor dos dois. Eles andaram o mais rápido possível e enfim entraram no restaurante.

Kristen e Michael já estavam lá, é claro. Ela sorriu de forma automática assim que ele e Nikki se sentaram. Michael apenas parecia feliz que seus amigos estivessem ali, mas incomodado com alguma coisa. Não que Rob ligava.

- Guys! Desculpa o nosso atraso... trânsito horrível – Nikki mentiu na cara dura.

Pela cara de Michael, ele sabia que era tudo um exagero dela, que Nik havia se atrasado no banho ou em qualquer outra futilidade. Mas ele não ligou. Engatou uma conversa com ela sobre alguma coisa sem muita importância, já que a atenção de Kristen estava apenas em Rob, e ele só prestava atenção nela.

- Não sei como você aguentou ela hoje. – ela sussurrou para Robert.

Ele riu.

- Foi bem fácil, por incrível que pareça.

- E ela não tentou dar em cima de você? – ela parecia desconfiada.

- Bom... – Robert fingiu pensar um pouco antes de responder. - Nada que eu não pudesse resolver em uma parada rápida no meu apartamento... – provocou.

- Cala a boca, Rob. – ela estava rindo. E como ele gostava de vê-la com ciúmes...

De repente, Michael se levantou. E Nikki fez o mesmo.

- Vocês estão a fim de fumar? – ele perguntou.

Com um olhar rápido Kris fez Rob recusar o convite, e os dois continuaram na mesa enquanto Mike e Nikki saíam pelos fundos para fumar, fugindo dos fotógrafos.

- Humm... vou no banheiro, já volto. – Kristen falou, dando-lhe um olhar que só poderia ser descrito como um convite.

- Ok, prometo não fugir – ele se fez de desentendido.

Dois minutos depois que ela saiu, Robert a seguiu pelo banheiro feminino, encontrando-o vazio, graças a Deus.

Kristen estava sentada na pia, como que apenas esperando por ele.

- Você definitivamente não deveria estar aqui, sabia? – ela falou enquanto ele trancava a porta.

Ele chegou perto o suficiente para sentir seu hálito, falando bem próximo do ouvido dela.

- Quer que eu vá embora? – disse antes de tomar sua boca, prensando o corpo de Kristen contra a parede do balcão e levantando seu vestido.

- Não - ela gemeu de vontade apertando a nuca de Robert, puxando seus cabelos. Então enlaçou suas pernas pela cintura dele e trouxe o quadril para mais perto do seu, sentindo a crescente ereção pressionando-lhe o ventre.

Foi a vez dele gemer, enquanto segurava Kris pela cintura e sentia a mão dela se aproximando do cós de sua calça, entrando e alisando-o por cima de sua boxer.

Robert não queria transar com ela ali, em um banheiro. Mas como era _ela_ quem estava pedindo... arrastou as alças do vestido preto de Kristen, deixando à mostra seus pequenos seios, para deleite de sua boca.

Kristen curvava seu corpo à medida que Rob sugava seus mamilos, sentindo seu corpo todo tremer. Migrando seus beijos para o pescoço dela, ele afastou sua calcinha, penetrando-a com os dois dedos. Ela arfou, procurando ar, e ele gostou disso.

- Pronta?? – Robert repetiu a pergunta da mensagem que lhe enviara há menos de duas horas.

- Como nunca – ela respondeu, também repetindo sua resposta anterior.

Impaciente, Rob baixou sua boxer e a penetrou, enquanto os dois gemiam baixinho. Sua primeira investida contra Kristen foi lenta, aproveitando a sensação de tê-la assim, tão proibida.

- Vamos, Rob, vem – ela o apressou, criando um ritmo com seus quadris e sugando a boca de Robert com ferocidade.

Ele não conseguiu mais se segurar. Suas investidas se tornaram estocadas curtas, firmes, e as costas de Kristen batiam contra a parede, não dando muito espaço para os movimentos deles e tornando tudo muito melhor.

Depois de um orgasmo que fez ambos se agarrarem e gemerem alto, Robert uniu suas testas, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Por que ainda estamos fazendo isto, Kristen?

- Porque somos dois idiotas, Rob. Mas a partir de hoje foda-se a Summitt, eu vou falar com Mike. Não preciso mais dele.

Ele sorriu.

- Esperei tanto por isso, love – disse, enquanto a beijava. – Acha que Michael e Nikki se importariam de esperar mais uma rapidinha?

Kristen apenas riu, e para Rob este era o incentivo que faltava para recomeçar.

* * *

Música do POV: Soft, do Kings Of Leon

**Michael POV**

Michael gostava de Nikki.

Mas não de um jeito convencional, levando-se em conta _quem_ ela era e a _situação_ em que eles se encontravam.

Ele apenas gostava de estar, de conversar com ela... Kristen nunca fora muito de conversas, vivia de mau-humor.

Até Robert aparecer, é claro.

Depois disso ela quase se tornara sociável, e então um dia ele fora trocado pelo britânico por quem todas suspiravam.

Michael entendeu, mais tarde, que ele era a pessoa certa para a _sua_ Kris. E se ela estava feliz, tudo estava bem.

Se não fosse pelo fato de Robert ser tão bom e apaixonado por ela, Michael nunca concordaria com aquela loucura de 'falso namorado'. Mas ele não poderia deixar que um estúdio qualquer impedisse Kristen de ser feliz por causa de um estúpido contrato.

Sendo assim, a farsa continuaria até que todos os filmes fossem gravados. Michael continuaria posando de namorado bom e carinhoso – e corno, para as fãs do casal Kristen&Robert -, e Nikki continuaria dando a entender que existia alguma coisa entre ela e Rob, afim de evitar qualquer atenção para o que realmente estava acontecendo entre eles.

Mas até isto estava começando a ficar difícil. Michael nunca pensou que seus sentimentos por Nikki chegassem a esse ponto, e muito menos que ela pudesse correspondê-lo desta forma.

Ah, e ela estava correspondendo...

Enquanto ele pensava em todas essas coisas, Nikki se aproximou dele naquele beco escuro. Chegando perto demais...

- Aposto o que você quiser que aqueles dois estão transando no banheiro agora, os cretinos – ela disse num tom divertido.

- Apostaria uma noite no meu apartamento? – Mike levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Feito.

Assim que eles terminaram seus respectivos cigarros, voltaram para sua mesa. Vazia.

- Humm... pensando bem... no _meu_ apartamento é melhor. Hoje, mais tarde. – Nikki sussurrou para ele quando Kristen e Robert surgiam muito provavelmente do banheiro feminino.

Michael se limitou a sorrir para ela, sentindo-se menos incomodado do que as outras vezes ao ver as mãos de Kris e Rob entrelaçadas por cima da mesa.

- Algo a declarar, Sweetie? – Nikki perguntou para a amiga, indicando o gesto público entre ela e Robert.

Kristen sorriu simplesmente, dando de ombros.

- É que eu só andei pensando, sabe? Foda-se todo mundo. A partir de hoje é a _minha_ vida, eu faço o que bem entender – ela deu uma olhada de relance para Rob – e eu acho que vocês deveriam fazer o mesmo. Valeu por tudo, gente. Não sei se existe nesse mundo amigos mais leais que vocês dois, é sério.

- O que é isso, Kris... – Mike começou a pergunta, mas ela o interrompeu.

- Olha, Mich. Neste último ano você foi o melhor suposto namorado que alguém poderia ter. Mas está na hora dessa farsa toda acabar. Hoje é o último show – ela parecia feliz ao dizer aquilo, e ele gostou de vê-la assim. E também gostou do que ouviu.

- Digo o mesmo a você, baby – Robert se dirigiu a Nikki. – Chega de ser odiada por aquelas fãs malucas! – ele comemorou.

- Mas ainda continuo como motorista, certo?

Rob fingiu pensar.

- Contanto que não role um pagamento por isso, combinado.

Os quatro riram. E a partir daí a noite correu bem.

Kristen e Robert felizes... Nikki lançando a todo momento indiretas para ele... Para Michael, não poderia estar melhor.

* * *

Música do POV: Use Somebody, do Kings of Leon

**Kristen POV**

Assim que Michael a largou em frente ao seu prédio, Kristen subiu correndo para tomar um banho. Não havia muito tempo.

Entrou no seu apartamento com pressa, tirou seu vestido e foi para o banheiro. Bem como havia previsto, logo que ligou o chuveiro a porta foi aberta.

Um Robert com o sorriso mais malicioso de toda a noite entrou tentando não fazer barulho, mas é claro que ela percebera.

- É você, Rob? – Kris se fez de boba depois de algum tempo.

- Humm... não? – ele falou com sua voz rouca, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse na mesma hora em que seus corpos se tocaram.

- Então é bom que você se apresse, meu namorado Robert chega daqui a pouco – ela o beijou, trazendo-o para debaixo da água morna.

Num movimento rápido, Rob a prendeu contra a parede fria, levantando sua perna e enroscando-a em sua cintura.

- Por que você não larga ele e fica comigo? Duvido que ele seja melhor do que eu _nisso_ – ele disse, encaixando-se com perfeição em Kristen.

Ela não poderia duvidar. Jamais.

Enquanto os gemidos se misturavam conforme o ritmo entre eles aumentava, Kristen não pôde pensar em mais nada. Mas depois, quando tentavam recuperar o fôlego em sua cama, ela comparou novamente este dia com seu aniversário anterior.

Quando fez dezoito anos ela havia dormido com Robert também, mas não desta mesma forma. Agora ela o havia chamado de _namorado_, e era assim que o apresentaria para o mundo todo a partir desde momento.

Ela sentiu-se mais realizada do que poderia imaginar, nem ao menos pensando na reação da maldita Summitt ou no quão alto seria o barulho das fãs Robstens. Se Rob estivesse ao seu lado, estava tudo bem.

Parecendo que havia lido seus pensamentos, Robert beijou sua testa enquanto a puxava para deitar-se em seu peito.

- Preocupada com amanhã, Love?

- Com você do meu lado? Nem um pouco, Rob – ela beijou seu queixo.

- A imprensa vai cair em cima, você sabe. E pelo que a Nikki me contou, depois de hoje à noite você não vai poder mais 'usar' o Michael... _ela_ não vai deixar.

- Eu sei. E não me importo. _Você sabe que eu poderia usar alguém..._ – ela citou Kings Of Leon – _mas eu quero **você**_. – Kristen falou enquanto o beijava.

Depois desta resposta Robert se deu por vencido, e apenas curtiu o silêncio e o calor de Kristen.

Sentindo-se completa e abraçando o homem que amava, ela também adormeceu.

E que viesse o amanhã.

_"You know that I could used somebody…_

_Someone like you."_


End file.
